Murata Megumi
Murata Megumi (村田めぐみ) is currently a singer under UP-FRONT Agency. She graduated from Hello! Project with ther rest of the Elder Club in 2009 and is a former member of Melon Kinenbi. Murata participated in a number of shuffle units: 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER and H.P. All Stars. For several years her "trademark" within the group was wearing glasses; however, since 2006 she has rarely worn them, saying that the glasses had become "too comfortable" to her - while performing she wears contact lenses, but still wears glasses at home. Biography 1999 Murata passed the second Morning Musume & Michiyo Heike Imōtobun Audition Morning Musume & Michiyo Heike Imōtobun Audition, out of about 4,000 total people to audition. The final four were: Saito Hitomi, Murata, Ohtani Masae, and Shibata Ayumi were chosen to form a new Hello! Project group, called Melon Kinenbi. Murata was originally leader of the group at the time of its founding in 1999, until leadership was given to Hitomi Saito in September 2002. 2006 She was easily recognizable amidst the ever-growing Hello! Project because she was currently the only member who wore glasses full-time, since they first appeared during the promotion of MI DA RA Matenrou. However, since 2006 she has appeared without her glasses and started wearing contacts. 2009 Megumi graduated from the Hello! Project with the Elder Club in March 2009, but continued with Melon Kinenbi until the group separated in May 2010. 2010 In May 2010, Melon Kinenbi officially disbanded. It was announced in June 26, 2010, that Murata would remain contracted and re-signed with Up-Front Agency, the company behind Hello! Project, and pursue a solo career. On July 1, 2010, Megumi altered her stage name slightly, as of writing it in all-katakana (ムラタメグミ) instead. She also opened up a blog in July. In August, Megumi opened up a Twitter account. 2011 On March 2, 2011, It was announced that Megumi will soon be leaving the Entertainment Industry through her blog, Murata had planned on leaving March 31, 2011, Megumi cancelled her planned graduation due to her family being affected by the recent earthquake and tsunami. On March 31, 2011, Murata Megumi has officially left Up Front Agency as planned. She posted on her blog a short message saying goodbye to show business and Up Front Agency as well as posting a goodbye message to her fans for 11 years of support. Profile *'Name': Murata Megumi (村田めぐみ) *'Nicknames:' Mechi, Mura, Megumin, "Doctor" *'Birthday': March 3, 1981 (age 32) *'Birthplace': Miyagi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type': O *'Height': 160 cm *'Hobbies:' Enjoying movies, collecting tiny items, reading *'Special skills:' Drawing portraits, giving pieces of advice *'Favorite colors:' Purple, baby pink, iridescent *'Favorite flowers:' Hydrangeas, daffodils, cherry blossoms, pink roses, sweetpeas *'Favorite season:' Spring *'Favorite movies:' Chicago, Forrest Gump *'Favorite word:' Cuticles *'Favorite food:' Mapo tofu *'Disliked food:' Meat *'Favorite song:' Koi Hitoyo *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000–2010) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) *'Shuffle units': **2001: 10-nin Matsuri **2002: Odoru 11 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars Singles Featured In Melon Kinenbi *Amai Anata no Aji *Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Denwa Matteimasu *This is Unmei *Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *Kousui *Akai Freesia *Chance of LOVE *MI DA RA Matenrou *Kawaii Kare *Namida no Taiyou *Champagne no Koi *Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *Unforgettable *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ *Charisma, Kirei *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) *DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) *Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! (Indie) *sweet suicide summer story (Indie) *Seishun-on-the-Road (Indie) *Melon Tea (Indie) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Solo Songs *2007.12.12 Lunch Trivia *Murata became the first (and to date only) member of Melon Kinenbi to be included on Hello! Project's official list of graduates, being the only member still with Up-Front. *For several years her "trademark" within the group was wearing glasses. But since 2006, she has rarely worn them, saying that the glasses had become "too comfortable" to her - while performing she wears contact lenses, but still wears glasses at home. *Originally she was the group's leader, but she felt unfit for the task and the responsibility was given to the second-oldest member, Saito Hitomi. She then became sub-leader. *Murata was one of the more active members of the group, appearing regularly on Hello! Morning, and hosting concerts. Works Television *2005.11.11-2005.11.15/2005.11.29-2005.11.30 Majojjo Rika-chan no Magical Biyuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇 *2005.08.18-2006.09.29 Musume Dokyu! (娘DOKYU!) *2008.03.25-?? Ikkakusenkin Yamawake Q! "Sekininsha wa Omae da!" (一攫千金ヤマワケQ! "責任者はお前だ!") Radio *2005.04.01-2008.03.29 TBC Fun Field Mōretsu Mōdasshu (ふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2008.04.05-2008.06.28 Hello! Project Melon Kinenbi no "Muratajio" (ハロー!プロジェクト メロン記念日の“ムラタジオ) *- ?? Satomi Doi no Yokohama Lohas" Radio Honjitsu (「土井里美のヨコハマろはす」ラジオ日本) External Links *Official Ameblo Blog *Official Twitter Category:1981 births Category:H.P. All Stars Category:11WATER Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Elder Club Category:1999 additions Category:Blood type O Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Miyagi Category:March Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban